List of prime ministers of Poland
This is a list of prime ministers of Poland. Great Chancellors of Poland (1107–1795) Prime ministers of the Polish–Lithuanian Empire (1817–1918) Prime ministers of the Duchy of Warsaw (1807–1813) Presidents of the Polish National Government (1830–1831) Presidents of the National Government of the Republic of Poland (1846) President of the National Committee in Poznań (1848) Presidents of the Polish National Government (1863–1864) Prime ministers of the Kingdom of Poland (1917–1918) Colour key (for political parties): |Independent|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} Prime ministers of the People's Republic (1918) Colour key (for political parties): |Polish Socialist Party (PPS)|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} Note: Until 11 November, Daszyński was Prime Minister in the Polish People's Republic, based at Lublin, in the territory occupied by Austrian troops. On 11 November, he was invited to form a national government but failed and resigned three days later. Prime ministers of the Republic of Poland (1918–1939) Colour key (for political parties): |Polish Socialist Party (PPS)|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} |Polish People's Party "Piast" (PSL Piast)|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} |Polish Christian Democratic Party (PSChD)|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} |Independent|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} Prime ministers of the Government of the Republic of Poland in Exile (1939–1990) After the German conquest of Poland, a Polish government-in-exile was formed under the protection of France and Britain. The government was recognized by the United Kingdom and the United States until 5 July 1945, when the Western Allies accepted Stalin's Communist government. By the end of 1946, the government-in-exile had lost recognition by all but a handful of independent nations. Despite this, it continued in London until the election of Lech Wałęsa as President of the Republic of Poland in December 1990. Colour key (for political parties): |People's Party (SL)|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} |Polish Socialist Party (PPS)|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} |Independent|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} Prime ministers of the Government-in-Exile (with little or no international recognition, 1945–1990) * Tomasz Arciszewski (until 2 July 1947), Polish Socialist Party * Tadeusz Bór-Komorowski (2 July 1947 – 10 February 1949), Independent * Tadeusz Tomaszewski (7 April 1949 – 10 August 1950), Independent * Roman Odzierzyński (25 September 1950 – 8 December 1953), Independent * Jerzy Hryniewski (18 January 1954 – 13 May 1954), League of Poland's Independence * Stanisław Mackiewicz (8 June 1954 – 21 June 1955), BBWR * Hugon Hanke (8 August 1955 – 10 September 1955), Labor Party * Antoni Pająk (10 September 1955 – 14 June 1965), Polish Socialist Party * Aleksander Zawisza (25 June 1965 – 9 June 1970), Independent * Zygmunt Muchniewski (20 July 1970 – 13 July 1972), Labor Party * Alfred Urbański (18 July 1972 – 15 July 1976), Polish Socialist Party * Kazimierz Sabbat (5 August 1976 – 8 April 1986), Independent * Edward Szczepanik (8 April 1986 – 22 December 1990), League of Poland's Independence Chairmen of the Executive for National Unity (1954–1972) In 1954, one group within the government-in-exile opposed the continuation of August Zaleski as President of the government-in-exile beyond the end of his seven-year term. They established the Council of National Unity, vested the powers of the President in the Rada Trzech (three-man council), and appointed their own government, the Executive for National Unity. After the death of Zaleski in 1972, the Council of National Unity dissolved and ceded its powers to Zaleski's successor Stanisław Ostrowski. * Roman Odzierzyński (1954–1955) * Adam Ciołkosz (1956–1959) * Witold Czerwiński (1959–1963) * Adam Ciołkosz (1963 – December 1966) * Jan Starzewski (December 1966 – 1967) * Kazimierz Sabbat (1967 – 8 July 1972) Prime ministers of the Polish People's Republic (1944–1989) Colour key (for political parties): |Polish Socialist Party (PPS)|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} |Polish United Workers' Party (PZPR)|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} |Solidarity Citizens' Committee (KO‘S’)|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} Prime ministers of the Republic of Poland (1989–present) Colour key (for political parties): |Democratic Union (UD)|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} |Liberal Democratic Congress (KLD)|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} |Polish People's Party (PSL)|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} |Social Democracy (SdRP) / Democratic Left Alliance (SLD)|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} |Solidarity Electoral Action (AWS)|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} |Law and Justice (PiS)|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} |Civic Platform (PO)|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} Invited to form a government by the President, but failed to form a government and resigned. #Prime ministers of Poland after the Second World War ImageSize = width:230 height:2000 PlotArea = width:100 height:1800 left:40 bottom:180 Legend = columns:1 left:25 top:155 columnwidth:160 DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:1944 till:11/11/2019 # The 'till' value should be the day this timeline was last edited, the topmost bar is too small to be seen at all unless I boost up the value a bit. TimeAxis = orientation:vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:2 start:1944 ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:6 start:1944 Define $dx = 20 Define $dy = -3 Colors= id:PZPR value:rgb(0.5,0.0,0) legend:Polish_United_Workers'_Party id:UD value:yellow legend:Democratic_Union id:KLD value:rgb(1,0.8,0) legend:Liberal_Democratic_Congress id:PC value:gray(0.8) legend:Centre_Agreement id:PSL value:green legend:Polish_People's_Party id:SLD value:red legend:Democratic_Left_Alliance id:AWS value:skyblue legend:Solidarity_Electoral_Action id:PiS value:blue legend:Law_and_Justice id:PO value:orange legend:Civic_Platform PlotData= bar:Premierzy color:blue width:25 mark:(line,white) align:left fontsize:S from:22/07/1944 till:05/02/1947 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PZPR text:Edward Osóbka-Morawski from:06/02/1947 till:20/11/1952 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PZPR text:Józef Cyrankiewicz from:20/11/1952 till:18/03/1954 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PZPR text:Bolesław Bierut from:18/03/1954 till:23/12/1970 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PZPR text:Józef Cyrankiewicz from:23/12/1970 till:18/02/1980 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PZPR text:Piotr Jaroszewicz from:18/02/1980 till:24/08/1980 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PZPR text:Edward Babiuch from:24/08/1980 till:11/02/1981 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PZPR text:Józef Pińkowski from:11/02/1981 till:06/11/1985 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PZPR text:Wojciech Jaruzelski from:06/11/1985 till:27/09/1988 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PZPR text:Zbigniew Messner from:27/09/1988 till:01/08/1989 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PZPR text:Mieczysław Rakowski from:01/08/1989 till:24/08/1989 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PZPR text:Czesław Kiszczak from:24/08/1989 till:14/12/1990 shift:($dx,$dy) color:UD text:Tadeusz Mazowiecki from:12/01/1991 till:05/12/1991 shift:($dx,$dy) color:KLD text:Jan Krzysztof Bielecki from:23/12/1991 till:05/06/1992 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PC text:Jan Olszewski from:05/06/1992 till:10/07/1992 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PSL text:Waldemar Pawlak from:11/07/1992 till:25/10/1993 shift:($dx,$dy) color:UD text:Hanna Suchocka from:26/10/1993 till:01/03/1995 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PSL text:Waldemar Pawlak from:04/03/1995 till:26/01/1996 shift:($dx,$dy) color:SLD text:Józef Oleksy from:07/02/1996 till:31/10/1997 shift:($dx,$dy) color:SLD text:Włodzimierz Cimoszewicz from:31/10/1997 till:19/10/2001 shift:($dx,$dy) color:AWS text:Jerzy Buzek from:19/10/2001 till:02/05/2004 shift:($dx,$dy) color:SLD text:Leszek Miller from:02/05/2004 till:31/10/2005 shift:($dx,$dy) color:SLD text:Marek Belka from:31/10/2005 till:14/07/2006 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PiS text:Kazimierz Marcinkiewicz from:14/07/2006 till:16/11/2007 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PiS text:Jarosław Kaczyński from:16/11/2007 till:22/09/2014 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PO text:Donald Tusk from:22/09/2014 till:16/11/2015 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PO text:Ewa Kopacz from:16/11/2015 till:11/12/2017 shift:($dx,$dy) color:PiS text:Beata Szydło from:11/12/2017 till:end shift:($dx,$dy) color:PiS text:Mateusz Morawiecki See also *Prime Minister of the Republic of Poland *President of the Republic of Poland *List of heads of state of Poland *List of Polish monarchs External links *The Chancellery of the Prime Minister sv:Polens regeringschef#Lista över Polens premiärministrar Poland Category:Prime Ministers of Poland Category:Lists of political office-holders in Poland Poland